A New Challenge
by MelodyDTK
Summary: Maka and Soul are crushing on each other, but life is usual, and they aren't sure how. This would have continued, until a strange child is found at the front of Shisbusen. The child has a mixed appearance of both of them, but where did the child come from? Major SoMa, and a dash of TsuBlack, LizKidd.
1. Surprise!

It was a seemingly normal day today; I woke up early, and got ready for a great learning day at Shisbusen. I styled my hair in the usual twin pigtails, and walked into the kitchen, preparing food for my hungry stomach, and my uh… weapon…crush. I started to pull the bacon of the grill when I heard Soul's footsteps tap into the tiled kitchen. I didn't turn around, so he leaned and rested his chin on the crook of my neck, watching me cook pancakes. I flushed, and tried hard not so glance at him… I couldn't believe his lips were so close to mine. His wet hair from his shower was on my neck, and his warm breath was making me nearly melt. My mind was doing cartwheels, and my stomach was a trampoline. I came into focus when his warmth left my shoulder when he went to grab the milk, and said,

"Mornin' Maka" I watched as he walked over to our table, he was shirtless, and his sweatpants were pulled down, revealing his chest and his hipbones. I was trying hard not to drool when I walked over with our breakfast. We ate and chatted, saying that we hoped wasn't dissecting again. My mind started to go elsewhere, and I wondered if he liked me back. _Who are you kidding? It's been a year since you turned him into a Death Sythe- if he had any interest he would have told you by now. _My heart tried to ignore my reasoning, but my mood still darkened.

"Come on! We have to get to school!" I cheered; putting on a smile and watching him scurry to get ready while I cleaned dishes- it was my turn after all. I was feeling sad as I slipped the dishes into the soapy water, I was eighteen, and had a crush on a boy who probably would never feel the same way. A tear slipped out of my eye and caressed my cheek, and fell into the water. I swiped my eyes with my jacket sleeve, and made sure Soul didn't see me crying.

~Soul's POV~

Well, Maka looked adorable today. As soon as I saw her, I approached and rested my head on her neck, feeling her flinch and relax. Maka had grown over the years, and it had worked well with her body. I knew that I was in love with her, but I just could never muster up enough courage to tell her- I was worried that she would reject me, and she wouldn't want to be my partner anymore. _How uncool. _She was drop dead gorgeous now, with her hair grown out and her flawless skin. Other guys of course noticed, but I surely scared them off. I knew that I would have to confess soon, but I just had to find the right timing. I scrambled to get my clothes on, and ran out the door, grabbing Maka's hand, ( my strategy is to make little touches here and there until I could confess, ) and hoped on to my bike, pulling her onto the backseat, feeling her hands wrap around my waist, fitting perfectly, and her rest her head on my back. I grinned, and drove to school.

As we pulled up, we noticed some ruckus in the front of the school, near the entrance. People were gathered around in a ring, and Maka questioned,

"Maybe a fight?" I shrugged, and wrapped my arm around her waist after I parked my bike. We began to walk up the stairs, and nudged our way through the crowd, to find the center of attention. I expected maybe 'Star battling someone, but instead, I found something I never would have guessed to see.

_What the hell?_

~Maka's POV~

Soul had his arm around my waist, _eeep! _And we were walking and shoving our way through the crowd, in order to see what was going on. Instead of a usual supervised fight, a small child was standing there, calling out,

"Where's Mommy and Daddy? They should be here..?" a little girl called. She had white hair that was in two twin pigtails that were elbow length, green eyes, and an orange and white tee shirt with a soul on it, and a black skirt with black leggings. She was wearing a lime green backpack, and was spinning around, looking for someone. She looked about five, maybe six? She was nothing short of adorable, and I met eye contact with her. Her eyes flashed recognition, and she ran up to me, and pounced, her giving me a hug, and screaming,

"MOMMY! I FOUND YOU!" I was confused, but decided not to argue with her right now. Soul had let go of my waist, and walked around the side of me, looking bewildered, and staring at the child.

"Hey Maka, why did she call you momm-"

"DADDY!" She screamed, letting go of me, and jumping on…SOUL!

"AHH! WHAT!" He yelled, confused, but still holding her up against his chest. The other students began to chatter, and I think I heard some things like,

"I didn't know they were together,"

"When was she pregnant?"

"Does Spirit know?"

"If he doesn't, he is going to KILL Soul!"

"Man! That means I can't date Maka now?"

"So cute! They are so perfect together! Look at her!"

I was panicking on the inside, and flushing- but I grabbed Soul's hand and yelled,

"Keep hold of her! Let's go to Shinigami-sama!" Soul nodded, and we raced inside and into the death room. Lord Death turned around expectantly, and said,

"Hello hello! I suppose it's about time, sorry, I tried to find her before she could find you- I would rather have introduced you to her personally. But, she has a mind of her own, and ran outside to meet you!" he cheered.

"Oh. So she is a future student of yours?" I questioned.

"I suppose so." Lord Death answered.

"Whose kid is she?" Soul asked.

"See… this is the weird part… this is actually your child from the future." Lord Death answered slowly. _My kid? Soul's? Both of ours! What! This isn't possible! _I started to panic, and my face froze. Soul leaned over and waved his hand in front of mine before turning to Lord Death.

"WHAT! What do you mean! Our kid? As in, Maka and I's? Is this some kind of prank?" Soul yelled, and the girl went behind my legs and hid.

"I have never seen Daddy this angry before." She stated. I unfroze, and decided to calm her down- if she was my kid; my mothering instinct sure came out. I scooped her up, and tickled her sides, and she giggled and hugged me. I blushed, and hugged back. Soul stopped arguing, and Lord Death shushed us.

"Listen, we think that your future selves were in trouble with some kind of time-altering spell, and your child was sent back to this time period. Of course, it seems to be, that you and Soul have a child in the future." He said it blatantly, and Soul's mouth opens wide, and he stares at me with wide eyes.

"This is… our-" I start, and Soul adds,

"Child!" Soul yells, shocked. The little girl pokes her head out of my hair, and smiles- nodding as she says,

"Yup! Where's Uncle Black *Star and Aunt Tsubaki? Or Uncle Kid and Aunt Liz? Or babysitter Patty?" She inquired, looking around. I took action, trying to update her on the situation.

"They aren't here right now sweetie." I say, bouncing her on my lap. I look at Soul and shrug, and he seems more relaxed, trying to deal with the girl and putting our relationship on the side for now.

"What's your name girl?" Soul questions, his expression warmer than I have ever seen before.

"Akami, daddy! You already knew that, silly head!" she said, giggling.

"Oh yeah! Of course," Soul said, grinning- acting like he was joking around, "I was just kidding of course!" He scooped up Akami, and put her on his shoulders, piggy-back style. He turned to Lord Death.

"Does this mean she has meister or weapon blood?" He asked.

"I don't know, ask her?" Lord Death questioned.

"Akami, this may sound weird, but, can you turn yourself into a weapon, or sense soul's?" He said, putting her down to eye level.

"Oh yeah! I just found out how to do that trick you showed me too! I was going to show you tomorrow and maybe help you and mommy help defeat a kishin next week! Watch!" She raised her arm, and grinned. A white light shined, and her arm turned into a golden scythe blade, with the same pattern as Soul's, but light gold and dark gold. Soul and I turned to each other, wide eyed, and looked back at Akami. It was getting harder and harder to doubt that she was our child.

"Impressive." Soul and I said, Soul changing his arm into a blade, in order to match hers.

"They say I am gifted, that I can sense soul's, and be a weapon. Something called a meister?" Akami stated, reaching for Soul's hand to hold.

"Wow…" I said, sounds like me…

"Just like your mother!" Soul said, giving her a squeeze. She giggled, and looked around. Just then, a certain red head burst through the door.

"Makaaaa..?" He called, and then laid eyes on Akami.

"What. The..he-" he started- until Akami burst out running towards him while screaming,

"PAAAAAAAPPPAAAAA!"

"SOUUUUULLLLLLL!" Spirit screamed.

** Hey! Thanks for reading. Please review, it helps oh-so much, and I would love to know your opinion! Chapter 2 should be updated soon! Please follow along to see what happens! **

**Forever and Always,**

**Melody**

**(P.S. Follow me on Twitter: Melody DTK , for updates on my life!)**

**(P.S.S Take my poll on my profile to let me know which story I should update next!) **


	2. Maybe, a Mistake?

Oh god, why was my father such an idiot? Akami was crawling up his back as he stormed over to Soul. His face was red, redder than his hair, and his eyes were burning.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LITTLE GIRL!" He screamed, taking his hands and violently shaking Soul back and forth by his shoulders. I have never seen Pap- I mean Spirit so angry, and I couldn't stand that he was beating on Soul, while our future child was playfully sitting around his neck. As weird as that may sound, it STILL pissed me off to no extent.

"Well I didn't do anything… yet anyways…" Soul said, than muttered, a blush rising to his cheeks that I found oh-so adorable.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Spirit raised his fist, and I panicked, I knew Soul would never hit my father.

"DAD! STOP!" I screamed, my eyes piercing, and my expression murderous. Soul, Akami, and Spirit all stopped what they were doing and looked my way. They must have noticed my face, because Akami climbed down and walked over to me innocently, and guiltily. Spirit brought down his fist, and unclenched his hands, gazing at me. Soul looked over at me than grinned his classic grin, and sauntered over to me, and grabbed my hand. I blushed, but held my gaze at my father.

"OH MAKA! FORGIVE ME! I'M SORRY! PAPA DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE PREGNANT! I DIDN'T WANT YOUR BABIES COMING OUT WITH OCTOPUS HAIR LIKE HIM! FORGIVE PAPA! I'M SORRYYY!" He yelled, crying with snot pouring out of his nose. I rolled my eyes and looked at Akami, who was giggling but seemed unfazed by the actions of the dumb ass.

"Akami, has this happened before?" I questioned, curious why she didn't find the image as repulsing as I found it.

"Oh, this happens every time Papa visits!" She giggled, and I huffed. Of course it did.

"Spirit." A deep voice rang out, cutting off my father's cries, Akami's giggles, and my muttering. Soul's voice rang out confidently, and he stared at Spirit with an expression I had never seen before. His fists were clenched, and his eyes were glowing… with anger? Despise? His muscles tightened, (Which I admit, I did enjoy, a wee bit..) and he barked,

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THINK I WOULD DO THAT TO MAKA! I GET YOU DON'T LIKE ME, BUT I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HURT HER!" He yelled, his eyes glowing dangerously. Spirit stopped slouching and stood back up, gazing at him, his face expressionless.

"You idiot. I know that. I just mess with you sometimes, alright? I get it; I know what is going on with your feelings… I-I felt the same way once. I'm just trying to be a dad okay? Just let me sometimes…" He said, muttering and the most sincere I have ever heard. Soul relaxed, and he unclenched his fists, his eye color dulling back to the blood red that I loved. I was surprised by my father's words, but I wanted to figure out what we were going to do with Akami. I spun on my heal, one hand caressing Soul's, and one hand bracing with Akami's. We three walked up to Shinigami together, and braced ourselves. I asked,

"So, what are we going to do with her?"

"Well, I thought that she could stay with you two until Saturday, when Stein said he could send her back to her time. Is that alright?" Lord Death said, and I could hear Spirit whimper in the background. I glanced at Soul, and our eyes met. I cocked my head to the side, and I gazed at him. I definitely wanted to have Akami come stay with us, but I of course needed his opinion, he was the future…_father…_ I locked up, and blushed, focusing back on Lord Death.

"Of course. I _want _Akami to come stay with us, more than anything." Soul's response shocked me, and I whipped my head at him in confusion. He met my gaze and winked, but still looked more positive than I have ever seen him.

"Well then! Okay! Have fun kiddo's!" He cheered, shooing us away from my sobbing dad, and his mirror, where he was about to call Stein. We were about to walk out the door, when Akami stuck her head out and called,

"LORD DEATHHH! YOU'RE MISSING OUR TOYS IN YOUR ROOM! NEXT TIME I COME BACK, WILL YOU BRING THEM BACK!"

"Of course, of course! Oh, and Maka, Soul? You guys get this week off until Saturday okay!" He added, and Soul cheered, and I nodded. _ I didn't really want to miss school, but a break might be nice…and to spend some time with Akami…_ Soul scooped up Akami, and tossed her onto his shoulders, and she gripped his hair playfully.

"You are a lot less tall than you were!" She commented, making Soul flush, and me giggle. Our hands were together until we reached the bike. _Crap._

"Uh Soul? How are we-"I questioned,

"I know… that's what I was thinking. I'm trying to think of a way to get her onto the bike and you safely…" _Wow… he is thoughtful… maybe he will be a good father…_

"Oh, you guys always just squeezed me in between you two when we rode!" Akami squealed.

"Good job! Clever girl!" Soul exclaimed, ruffling her hair and setting her on the middle of the bike. I hopped on the back, wrapping my arms protectively around both of them. I rested my nose on Akami's hair, that had the scent of strawberries and vanilla. She was adorable, and she looked like the perfect combination of Soul and I, she had a sense of humor, and her antics were happy. I loved her so much already, and I had a thought. _Maybe we aren't bad parents in the future? _But then as I kept thinking, I realized…_ WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO WITH HER!_ Reading my thoughts, Soul answered,

"We'll figure something out…" and chuckled. I could now perfectly see how I had so easily fallen in love with him.

** Oaiii guys ! Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoy writing, I promise I will update one of my older stories next, okay? SORRY! And if you haven't read them, please do! I love all of your reviews, and they keep me going! THANK YOU ALL! If you want updates about me here,**

** Twitter: MelodyDTK**

** Facebook: Melody Dtk**

** Deviantart: Melody DTK**

**I love you all and a happy birthday to my friend Eivexst!**

**Forever and Always,**

**Melody**

**P.S. Check out my Polls on my profile, to vote on what I should update next! Kisses to all, and wish me good luck for my new school that starts MONDAY! **


	3. Everything Will Work Out Right?

The apartment came into view, and the motorcycle halted to a stuttering stop. Akami was already bouncing up and down excitedly, and was looking between the two of us expectantly. I did a little smile, and reached my hand out towards her, and Soul copied my actions. We became her own child swing as we walked, her jumping, and us letting her dangle in the air, which made her gasp in surprise. We got to the door, and I could practically feel the vibrations of her trembling in anticipation. I hoped Soul had at least cleaned the place! _Why is she so excited? _I wondered, as I slipped the key in, and clicked the lock. She was nearly screaming, her mouth open wide, her eyes like something out of an anime show, and all she did was stare straight ahead. _Which one of us did she get this anxiety from? _I looked over at Soul, who was fidgeting, waiting for the door to open, tapping his foot, and staring at the cracked ceiling, while patting his hips. _Oh that's right. Him._

~Soul's POV~

I was trying to act as fatherly as I could, I knew that I could really impress Maka with my sophisticated side, plus, I felt a connection with Akami, even if she wasn't my daughter, I knew that I would still want her here with me. There was something about the way our hands fit together, how she looked, and how she acted. It reminded me of the photos of Maka as a child, and my personality. I personally never had a father, so I was just trying to reenact what I had seen from movies, and how Wes described him. I sighed, and rolled my shoulders back, watching the door swing open, and Akami run inside excitedly, even though I have no idea why, I pretended to be excited with her too. I cheered, and swung her around, showing her the kitchen, the living room, and our bedrooms, (Which she commented that was weird, since we usually share a bedroom, which made Maka look away and talk about something different) Akami turned to me, her green eyes lovingly gazing at me,

"Where's my bedroom?" I guess she still wasn't grasping what was going on yet. But, man, with those eyes, I wanted to build her a new bedroom, right then and there- just for her.

"Sorry sweetheart. We're your parents in the past, you weren't even born yet, hell, Maka and I aren't even together yet!" I waved my arms around in gestures, making Akami giggle, and I looked over at Maka, who was sitting on the couch, hiding her blush with the book she was pretending to read. I realized that I was hungry, so I walked over to the kitchen, hand on stomach- ready to munch on whatever was edible and easy to make. But on the way over, I was reminded by the sound of an extra set of tiny feet, pidder paddering behind me, following me. _Crap…_

"Oai! Maka! What is she going to eat?" I called, and I saw Maka look up, and gaze off into the distance, thinking.

"I like spaghetti, especially when you and Mama make it together!" Akami said, gazing up at me, so innocent and mystical. I scratched the back of my head.

"Well, uh, okay. Why don't you go watch something on TV while you wait then?" I walked over to the television, and started clicking through the children's shows.

"Here's one, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. How about that?" I asked, and she looked up at me and grinned.

"Uncle Black *Star and me used to watch this all the time together, but he told me not to tell anyone that he enjoys it too… come to think of it, he knew all of the songs before they started to play them… hmmm.. he told me he was something called a Brony? Since he was 14." She told me, and I held my hand in front of my mouth to try to contain my laughter. The hand failed, and I kneeled down on the ground, clutching my stomach, laughing, Akami standing in front of me, giggling, and Maka now was crawling over, her giggles bouncing like boiling water. We were all sitting in a circle around the front of the TV, laughing like maniacs, and I couldn't be happier. _Maybe we actually are good parents in the future?_

"Alright, captain 'Kami! Ready for ponies?" I called, wiping tears out of my eyes, and standing up. She sat cross legged in front of the screen, and gave me a solute, and nodded. I flipped it on, in time for the end of the theme song.

"WOOOO!" She cheered, raising a fist excitedly. I helped Maka up, and we walked into the kitchen, where we could keep an eye on her and cook at the same time. I began cooking, and we were waiting for the noodles to soften when she looked over at me, and rested her head on my shoulder. I gazed back at her, meeting her eyes, and stopped stirring.

"What?" I whispered, and I felt her shiver.

"What are we going to…about… uh… us?" She stammered, and I panicked. I had been trying to figure out what to say this whole day, knowing that it would come down to this. What are you supposed to tell you crush, when your future child shows up? Is there a hallmark card for that?

"Uh… I don't know. Maka…I know actually. I have thought it over and Maka… I-I love you, more than anything in the world, and there is only one girl that I could maybe love more than you." Maka was blushing, then glared at me enviously.

"WHAT!? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAD THE NERVE TO," she began, but I cut her off.

"Our daughter." She stopped, and her expression softened.

"Oh, Soul…" She said, wrapping her arms around me, laying her head in the crook of my neck. I returned the embrace, and laid my own into her auburn hair. I inhaled, and smelled the sweet smell of vanilla and strawberries. I began to shut my eyes, picturing this moment, this _feeling, _over and over again. She reached her mouth up to my ear, and I sighed at her warm breath.

"I love you too." She said, and I leaned down, wanting to kiss her so badly that it ached. Her lips, so full, so ready, and our mouths were inches away from connecting. I couldn't wait to-

"DADDY! THE NOODLES!" Akami screamed, pointing at the spaghetti that was boiling over. I let go of Maka, reluctantly, and turned off the burner.

"Shit…well, the noodles are done! LETS EAT!" I called, draining the water, and dining it out on the table. Akami was going on about some "Sonic Rain Boom" that happens in her show, and I looked over at Maka, the girl I had almost kissed, the girl I was in love with. She was already gazing at me, and I smirked, than winked. She smiled, and flushed, but continued the conversation with Akami. Soon, dinner was finished, and we all pitched in to finish the dishes. I looked at the clock. _11:30 p.m.? Where did the time go…_ I looked down at Akami, who's eyes were drooping, and were being rubbed by her fists. _Oh yeah, that's where._

I leaned down, scooped her up, and she rested her head where Maka's just was. Maka trailed next to us, down the hall.

"Here sweetie, I'll put you in some PJ's." Maka whispered, gently taking her away from my arms, and walking into her room. I followed, already missing the warmth of Akami's body. Maka pulled out a too small, (Not that I ever complained,) tee shirt of hers, that was light blue, with Kirby on it, a pair of cotton black and gray shorts, and a stuffed bunny she found in her drawer. They made me turn around, while Maka and Akami changed. I walked out, and put on sweatpants, and an old _Disturbed _tank top. I returned to her room, and we all sat on Maka's bed, thinking about how we were going to do this. _Talk about awkward…_

"Can I sleep with you guys tonight? Both of you?" Akami questioned, bouncing her feet up and down.

"I- uh, if that's okay with Maka…" I answered, nervous.

"U-uh, sure! But in Soul's bed because it's bigger." She replied, more confident than I expected. I nodded, and led them into my room. Akami jumped in, and snuggled Maka's bunny close, her little face peeking out of the covers. I climbed in the side, and Maka slid in next to the wall. We all snuggled and huddled for warmth and blankets, until soon, Akami was sound asleep, her face relaxed, and her mouth slightly open, making sighing noises. Maka and I looked at each other, and then back down at her. We met each other's gazes, and I leaned over, and caressed her cheek with my hand. She smiled, and leaned forward, and our lips met. Hers melted into mine, like chocolate melting onto fresh strawberries, and I could taste sweetness. I smiled, and deepened the kiss. Eventually, we needed breath, and we looked back at each other.

"Fireworks…" Maka muttered flustered but smiling- as she held her palm across her lips, and I grinned.

"Night Maka, love you." I said, reaching over to turn my lamp off.

"Love you too Soul. So much…" She answered, snuggling into Akami. I smiled, and did the same on the other side. What I didn't see, was that Akami had stopped sighing, and was smiling- she had seen the whole thing.

** Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed as much as I love to write it! Just went to my school's orientation. I'll be going to a Writer's Workshop and writing for the school newspaper soon! I love you all, and I hope you review, it makes my day, and my stories update faster! If you want to contact me, I have all my accounts/usernames on my profile, along with a poll! If you want a dedication, let me know! **

**Forever and Always,**

**Melody**


End file.
